poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons
Tino's Adventures of Dungeons & Dragons is the first Weekenders/Dungeons & Dragons crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot The Empire of Izmir has long been a divided land, ruled by the Mages, an elite group of magic users, who oppress the lower Commoners. The antagonist of the film, an evil mage named Profion (Jeremy Irons) (whom Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Kurumi Tokisaki, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Dazzlings, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Ichy, Dil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, The Crime Empire, Dr. Facilier, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Grizzle, and Team Rocket work for), creates a scepter that allows him to control golden dragons. He tries it out on a captured one, but the dragon breaks the spell of the scepter, and Profion is forced to kill the dragon, which bleeds into the river, causing it to catch fire. Many of the inhabitants notice, among them the protagonists of the film, a pair of thieves named Ridley (Justin Whalin) and Snails (Marlon Wayans). Ridley has always hated the mages, seeing them as greedy and uncaring. He conspires with Snails to break into the Magic School, the elite learning place of the Mages, and steal magic items. They also get to meet Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Carpet, Genie, Iago, Thomas, Percy, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, Toby, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Annoying Orange, Pear, Marshmallow, Midget Apple, Passion Fruit, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Discord, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, The Digidestined and their digimon, Jack Skellington, Mr. Peaboby, Sherman, and Penny Peterson. Later, Profion and the Council talk about the controversial views of Empress Savina (Thora Birch), who wants to stop Profion and free the 'non-magic' commoners. Meanwhile, Ridley, Snails, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Shido, and their friends break into the Magic School but are caught by a young mage named Marina (Zoe McLellan) who casts a spell on them which ties them together with an invisible rope. She gets distracted, though, when the library wizard is held hostage and interrogated by Profion's henchman, Damodar (Bruce Payne), to force him to reveal a map to a magic scepter, the Rod of Savrille, which can control red dragons. He refuses to talk and sends the map to Marina, and is at once killed by Damodar. Marina gets the map and travels through a magic portal to escape, dragging Ridley, Snails, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Shido, and their friends with her. After crashing into a pile of garbage, they meet a dwarf named Elwood (Lee Arenberg), who ends up escaping with them through a sewer. Damodar puts a price on Marina, Ridley, Snails and Elwood's heads. After learning that the protagonists got away with the map, Profion places a tentacled monster inside Damodar's head as punishment. The protagonists (along with Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Jake, Shido and their friends) hide in a tavern and, while reading the map, Ridley and Marina get sucked into it. Damodar and his henchmen arrive and attempt to capture Snails and Elwood and the map, but they manage to get away. Outside the inn, Ridley and Marina exit the map and they all agree to work together to find the Rod of Savrille. They have to find a red ruby called the Eye of the Dragon that can open the door to a tomb where the Rod rests. The ruby is located inside a hazardous maze that is owned by a thief named Xilus (Richard O'Brien) who will give them the Eye if Ridley can obtain the ruby and survive the maze. Ridley manages to get the Eye of the Dragon, but Xilus attempts to take it by force when Damodar shows up. Marina gets captured while Ridley, Snails and Elwood escape, meeting an elf named Norda (Kristen Wilson). Norda works as a tracker for the Empress and informs her about Profion's plans to get the Rod of Saville. Meanwhile, Damodar tries interrogating Marina. When she refuses to talk, he uses the tentacles of the monster in his head to gain the knowledge he seeks. Ridley, Snails, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Shido, and their friends break into the castle where Marina is imprisoned to rescue her, while Norda and Elwood stay behind. They split up and Ridley finds Marina. Snails falls into a quicksand trap in Damodar's room after finding the map and some magical powder. Snails is then chased through the castle by Damodar, while Ridley and Marina fight to get back out. They follow Snails and Damodar to the roof where Snails is killed by Damodar when he throws the map to Ridley. Ridley becomes enraged at Damodar and attacks him, but Damodar disarms him and stabs him in the shoulder with his own sword. In the confusion Marina grabs some of the magic dust that Snails pilfered and casts a spell to knock down Damodar. She, Ridley, Tino, Ash, Littlefoot, Jake, Shido and their friends then escape through a portal, leaving the corpse of Snails behind. Back at the council chambers, Profion and Empress Savina battle over the future of Izmir. Meanwhile, an elf named Halvarth (Tom Baker) heals Norda's soldiers and Ridley. Ridley has a dream of a dragon being born, and learns that if Profion and Savina go to war, it will tip the balance of magic in the world. Later, Ridley accuses Marina of being an "evil mage", because of the Mages' oppressions of the Commoners. Marina tells Ridley that he is wrong, and that the Empress is trying to resolve all of the things that Ridley hates. Eventually, they become love interests and Ridley uses the 'Eye of the Dragon' to finally get the Rod of Savrille, which is held by the skeleton of Savrille in the tomb. The skeleton comes to life and warns Ridley that "anyone who wields the power of the rod shall suffer a horrible fate". Meanwhile, Damodar and the villains arrives outside and captures the other sixty-eight. When Ridley comes out, Damodar requests the Rod in exchange for his companions. Ridley gives the Rod to Damodar, who orders his execution along with his friends and then turns to leave through a portal to complete his mission. Norda and Elwood break free from their guards and free Marina from hers, and they all follow Ridley through the portal to the capital city of Sumdall. Meanwhile, in Sumdall, Profion uses mages to fight the Empress. Savina calls forth golden dragons and they fight the mages. Damodar arrives with the Rod, and Profion reluctantly frees Damodar from the creature in his head (this is addressed in Wrath of the Dragon God). Profion then climbs to a high platform to summon red dragons to fight the golden ones. Ridley arrives and battles Damodar, stabbing him and throwing him from the ledge, avenging Snails. He then attacks Profion, who disarms him and shoves him back. Ridley's companions arrive and fight Profion one at a time. Ridley picks up the fallen Rod of Savrille, and uses it to stop the red dragons. Marina encourages Ridley to use the Rod to bring Profion down, but Ridley realizes the Rod's power is corrupting him and destroys it. Empress Savina arrives and condemns Profion, who fights her with powerful magic, but she succeeds in summoning a golden dragon to devour him. She praises all of the adventurers, hailing them as heroes. While a voiceover of Savina tells the people of Izmer that "You are now all equal!", Ridley, Norda, Marina and Elwood visit Snails' grave. Ridley adds the Eye of the Dragon to the pile-of-stones gravemarker, calling it Snails' "big score". He tells Snails that he is now called "Ridley the Savior," echoing Snails' jest at the beginning of the film. Snails' engraved name then disappears from the gravemarker and the Eye begins to glow. Norda tells Ridley "Do not question your gift. Your friend awaits you." The four adventurers (thief, mage, ranger and fighter) then touch the Eye of the Dragon and magically disappear, ending the film. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Carpet, Genie, Iago, Thomas the tank engine, Percy, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry, Toby, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, The Digidestined and their digimon, Jack Skellington, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Kurumi Tokisaki, The Dazzlings, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Ichy and Dil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, The Crime Empire (Joker, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), Dr. Facilier, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth) guest stars in this film. * Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, and Mana Takamiya will join Tino and his team at the end of the film. * Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Kurumi Tokisaki, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, The Dazzlings, Oogie Boogie, Darla Dimple, Ichy, Dil, The Grand Duke of Owls, Captain Hook, The Crime Empire, Dr. Facilier, Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Grizzle, and Team Rocket will work for Profion. * The storyline continues in ''Tino's Adventures of Dungeons and Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God''. Links Trailer: Part 1: Part 2: Part 3: Part 4: Part 5: Part 6: Part 7: Part 8:Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films